Espías con Máscaras La Noche del Oro Falso
by mminorta
Summary: Knight Mask se hace pasar por pistolero, para infiltrarse y desbaratar los planes del revolucionario Mexicano Alejandro del Valle.


ESPIAS CON MÁSCARAS

CAPÍTULO I

HOY PRESENTAMOS

LA NOCHE DEL ORO FALSO

La historia comienza mostrándonos en primer plano un letrero que tiene escrito una leyenda que dice: "Aquí se encuentran los límites que son propiedad de Alejandro del Valle donde la ley del hombre no existe solo la ley del más fuerte". Entonces Knight Scarlett en modo sarcástico le pregunta a su acompañante

Knight Scarlett: Que opina

Lincoln Gate: Deberíamos regresar por donde venimos

Knight Scarlett: No sea cobarde eso quiere decir que estamos en la pista correcta.

Luego de esto prosiguen su camino montados en un camión blindado que los llevará a territorio hostil. Finalmente llegan a lo que parece una pequeña aldea y se topan con un vigilante.

Vigilante: ¡Deténganse! No pueden pasar por aquí esto es propiedad privada, váyanse o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Knight Scarlett: Soy Knight Scarlett agente de D.I.E.F. y él es Lincoln Gate director del departamento del tesoro de Nueva Texas y venimos por invitación de su jefe.

Vigilante: Si ahora me acuerdo ya me habían platicado de ustedes. Hablen con Parche es quien dirige todo aquí sigan por esta vereda, más adelante encontrarán un puesto de control, pasa la mayor parte del día en ese lugar

Knight Scarlett: Gracias.

Knight Scarlett y Lincoln Gate prosiguen su camino dentro del camión soportando un calor abrasador hasta que llegan a lo que parece ser una especie de fuerte y junto a él un pequeño puesto de control que el vigilante mencionó con anterioridad.

Knight Scarlett: Buenos días mi nombre es Knight Scarlett y mi acompañante Lincoln Gate, saben en dónde puedo encontrar a un hombre llamado Parche.

En ese preciso momento Scarlett es atado por el hombre llamado Parche quien con su lazo lo arrastra hacia él revelando su verdadera identidad

Knight Scarlett: Como has estado "Knight Mask"

Parche: Finjamos una pelea para no levantar sospechas.

Parche: Así que ustedes son los cerdos enviados por el gobierno.

Knight Scarlett: Si soy un cerdo entonces soy tu espejo.

Parche procede a empujar a Knight Scarlett a una casa vacía donde continúan peleando, pero al cambiar el plano vemos que han montado una grabación haciendo creer a los espectadores que siguen peleando.

Parche: Eso los entretendrá por un rato

Knight Scarlett: y bien que averiguaste

Parche: Notaste que en este lugar hay muchos hombres armados

Knight Scarlett: Si y todos son fugitivos de la ley, tienes idea de porque este hombre los está amparando, crees que tiene planeado iniciar una guerra.

Parche: No lo sé, pero he oído rumores sobre él. Aparentemente le ha causado muchos problemas al gobernador, pero él tiene las manos atadas ya que del Valle tiene inmunidad diplomática y para empeorar las cosas es hermano del juez de la suprema corte de Ciudad de México. Por otro lado las autoridades no le han quitado el ojo encima y creen que es el patrocinador de numerosos levantamientos en centro y Suramérica.

Knight Scarlett: Así que por eso solicitaron nuestra ayuda para que resolvamos su predicamento por ellos y la excusa para intervenir fue el robo de los planos.

Parche: Así es

Parche: Será mejor que salgamos o sospecharán que dices

Knight Scarlett: Me parece bien

Knight Scarlett procede a darle un duro golpe a Parche que lo lanza de un solo golpe fuera de la casa. La pelea continúa pero es bruscamente interrumpida por un disparo.

Parche: Señorita Sakura. Lo que ocurre

Sakura: Lo que ocurre nada, vuelve a tu puesto yo me haré cargo a partir de aquí

Parche: De acuerdo (Por si acaso lo necesitas Escarlata)

Sakura: Ustedes son.

Knight Scarlett: Si nosotros somo representantes del gobierno que venimos a hablar con su esposo

Sakura: Esposo eh. Vengan conmigo. Ustedes dos lleven el camión al interior del fuerte.

Vigía: Si señorita

Sakura: En ese edificio se encuentra del Valle se la pasa la mayor parte del día. Disculpen si no puedo quedarme con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Knight Scarlett y Lincoln Gate se dirigen al edificio donde se encuentra del Valle si sospechar que les espera una desagradable sorpresa.

Alejandro del Valle: Bienvenidos mi nombre el Alejandro del Valle

Knight Scarlett: Bien mi nombre es

Alejandro del Valle: Se quiénes son ustedes caballeros, Knight Scarlett agente de la División de Inteligencia, Estrategia y Fuerza. Generalmente conocida por sus siglas D.I.E.F. Y no nos podemos olvidarnos de su compañero, el respetable y honesto director del departamento del tesoro Lincoln Gate, supongo que vienen por un motivo.

Knight Scarlett: Así es

Alejandro del Valle: Como son mis invitados les permitiré revisar mi pequeño tesoro ahí lo tienen.

Lincoln Gate: Si efectivamente es el auténtico.

Knight Scarlett: De acuerdo a lo acordado el gobierno de Texas le cederá el territorio de Fredonia que incluye por supuesto los terrenos que son de su propiedad más la suma de 1.000.000 de dólares en oro. Por cierto quisiera preguntarle ¿Porqué desea gobernar una región semidesértica y despoblada.

Alejandro del Valle: Se equivoca Fredonia es más que eso es una región próspera, compuesta por una comunidad próspera que desea vivir sin ningún tipo de intervención externa.

Knight Scarlett: Una comunidad próspera y pacífica compuesta por fugitivos buscados por la ley, armados y dispuestos a matar a todo aquel que se atreva a cruzar estas tierras.

Alejandro del Valle: La autodefensa es la supervivencia básica de toda sociedad.

Knight Scarlett: De todas maneras lo que haga con este territorio no es de nuestra incumbencia y como lo acordado me llevaré los planos.

Alejandro del Valle: Me temo que hay un cambio de planes amigos.

Lincoln Gate: Que quiere decir

Alejandro del Valle: he decidido llevarme todo, no sólo seré el gobernante de mi propio país también seré un gobernante rico ya que utilizaré los planos del sistema de túneles que conectan mi rancho con la reserva de oro.

Knight Scarlett: Así que planea traicionar el acuerdo con el gobierno y quedarse con todo y que le impedirá que envíen tropas y arruinen sus planes.

Alejandro del Valle: Simple los dos serán mis prisioneros, y así evitarán avisarle a las autoridades acerca de mi pequeño proyecto, calculo que para mañana su país estará en bancarrota.

Knight Scarlett: Está seguro que podrá sacar todo ese oro de la reserva

Lincoln Gate: Esto no fue parte del convenio

Alejandro del Valle: Te daré un consejo "nunca hagas tratos con el diablo.

Knight Scarlett intenta liberarse y rescatar a Lincoln. Al final es golpeado y cae inconsciente y al mostrar el siguiente plano lo vemos en una celda.

Sakura: Te gusta tu celda

Knight Scarlett: Pero a ti te gustará mas

Knight Scarlett le lanza una bomba de humo que deja a Sakura incosciente. Dándole oportunidad a Knight Mask de quitarle las llaves y sacar a su compañero.

Knight Mask: Que ocurrió con Lincoln Gate

Knight Scarlett: Se encuentra en otra celda fuertemente custodiado.

Knight Mask: Ayúdame a meterla en la celda.

Alejandro del Valle: Caballeros el día de Hoy escribiremos un hito para los libros de historia (Risas).

Knight Scarlett: Los planos se encuentran en su oficina

Fugitivo: Señor del Valle

Alejandro del Valle: Que quieres

Fugitivo: Observe este lingote tiene un brillo muy extraño como plateado.

Alejandro del Valle: A que te refieres su color es como el de cualquier lingote, esperen un momento.

Por otro lado Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett recuperan los planos, pero se dan cuenta de algo extraño.

Knight Mask: Estos planos no son los auténticos.

Knight Scarlett: Que extraño porque Lincoln aseguró que eran los auténticos.

Alejandro del Valle: Veo que cayeron en mi pequeña triquiñuela.

Alejandro llega con todos sus hombre y rodean a nuestro héroes

Alejandro del Valle: Sabía que intentarían recuperar los planos que ordené que fabricaran una falsificación y utilizarla como carnada para atraer a los tontos como ustedes en caso que traicionaran nuestro acuerdo

Knight Mask: Así que decidió dar marcha atrás con lo pactado con el gobierno por seguridad sabiendo que tomaba un riesgo.

Alejandro del Valle: Pero al final tenía razón. Para atraer a las ratas se necesita un buen queso. Y pensaron que podían engañarme entregándome estas barras de plomo haciéndolas pasar por oro verdadero, no me subestimen.

Knight Scarlett: Y los planos verdaderos

Alejandro del Valle: Se encuentran en el lugar más obvio concretamente en los límites de mi rancho pero jamás pensaron que lo escondí ahí. De todos modos no sabrán donde porque van a morir..

Knight Mask: No lo creo.

Es entonces cuando sueltan una bomba de gas en la habitación y comienza la pelea al final Knight Mask y Knight Scarlett escapan dejando encerrados a del Valle y sus hombres en su oficina y hacen volar la entrada para que no puedan escapar. Ambos llaman a las tropas del capitán Marcos y ven al horizonte como invaden la propiedad de del Valle capturándolo a él y a sus hombre

Knight Mask: A pesar de que evitamos que del Valle invadiera la reserva del oro, no pudimos recuperar los planos.

Knight Scarlett: Te equivocas.

A continuación revisan el letrero que indica los dominios de del valle y descubren que detrás del letrero se encontraban los verdaderos planos. Y proceden a dirigirse al tren para guardarlo.

Knight Mask: Ahora que tenemos los planos, solo nos resta rescatar a Lincoln

Knight Scarlett: Creo que no habrá necesidad, mira.

Abren la puerta y se encuentran con Lincoln Gate en compañía de Sakura

Lincoln: Caballeros me da mucho gusto encontrarme con ustedes sabrán que gracias a esta señorita pude escapar sano y salvo

Knight Mask: Ya veo.

Lincoln Gate: Y los Planos.

Knight Scarlett: Los tenemos guardados en un lugar seguro.

Lincoln Gate: En ese caso entréguenlos y no muestren ninguna resistencia.

Knight Scarlett: Pero que significa esto.

Knight Mask. Me lo suponía, después de todo era demasiado extraño que el departamento del tesoro que cuenta con una excelente seguridad hayan podido sustraer esos planos.

Lincoln Gate: Así que lo sospechaba.

Knight Mask. Debido a que no tenía pruebas, no podía culparlo así que espere a que dieras un paso falso y te descubrieras.

Lincoln Gate: Toda mi vida he estado trabajando detrás de un escritorio, sin recibir nada a cambio pero esta es mi oportunidad de tener todo lo que he deseado ni ustedes ni nadie podrán detenerme.

Se oye un disparo y Lincoln Gate cae al suelo

Knight Mask: lo mataste

Sakura: Si y lo maté con tu pistola

Sakura: Y ustedes serán los próximos si no me entregan esos planos

Knight Scarlett: De acuerdo aquí lo tienes

Sakura: Bien si tuviera conciencia los dejaría vivir pero como no la tengo morirán

Knight Scarlett: Porque si ya tienes los planos

Knight Mask: No es obvio es una asesina, Sakura Hiroshi buscada en todo el país por varios crímenes entre ello asesinar a varias personalidades de la vida nacional sobre todo políticos.

Sakura: Acostumbro a trabajar bajo contrato y siempre cobro una parte antes completar los trabajos que acepto.

Knight Mask: La llaman la Viuda Negra porque acostumbra a matar a los compañeros con los que acostumbra a trabajar.

Sakura: Me agradaría continuar esta conversación, pero el tiempo vuela así que acabaré con su sufrimiento.

Se oye un cliqueo que indica que el arma está vacía.

Knight Mask: Gastaste tu única bala acabando con Gate.

Sakura: Pero tengo tu otra pistola.

Knight Mask: No suelo cometer el mismo error dos veces ya que esa arma está vacía

Sakura intenta huir pero Knight Mask la ata con su lazo y la acerca a el naciendo entre ellos un amor que perdurar por mucho tiempo. Aunque en esta ocasión Knight Mask aprovechó para decirle una cosa.

Knight Mask: Los planos que tienes en las manos son los planos falsos que sacamos de la oficina de Alejandro.

Pasamos a un siguiente plano, Knight Scarlett le entrega en un sobre a un mensajero los planos para que lo lleven al departamento del tesoro. Knight Scarlett se acerca a Knight Mask quien escribe una carta y le dice.

Knight Scarlett: Pobre Gate trabajó toda su vida tras un escritorio sin recibir nada a cambio.

Knight Mask: Esas son las consecuencias que se producen cuando pones tus deseos por encima del deber. Apropósito, Sakura fue enviada a la penitenciaría de mujeres de Waco o de Austin.

Knight Scarlett: Austin.

Knight Mask: es que le prometí que le iba a escribir una carta. (Risas).

FIN.


End file.
